


302 - Photobooth Cute Meet Mini Fic

by storiesaboutvan



Category: Catfish and the Bottlemen (Band)
Genre: Cute meet, F/M, Mini Fic, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 06:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19987720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesaboutvan/pseuds/storiesaboutvan
Summary: What is says in the title lol.





	302 - Photobooth Cute Meet Mini Fic

"Hey, Y/N? I think the machine is broken!" Emily called from outside the photobooth. She'd jumped out before you, leaving you to politely put the novelty hats and toy props back in the provided box. 

"Why?" you asked, emerging from behind the tacky red velvet curtain. 

Emily held up the strip of four photos taken in the booth. They seemed fine, apart from one glaring mistake. In a series of images that got progressively more chaotic with each click of the camera, two guys lit up with happiness and mischief. 

"That's not us," Emily said, stating the obvious. "Oh, wait!" Quickly, she handed the photo strip over to you as she faced the booth once more upon hearing it whirl with life. It spat out your images. 

"They just must've forgotten their's…" you said, also stating the obvious. 

Emily was too busy assessing her face in each photograph to listen to you. "God… Is this what I look like? Like, in real life?" 

"Do you think they're close? Should we find them or something?" You and Emily were in entirely different conversations. "I wonder if there's a lost property around here…" Your voice trailed off as you looked around the carnival. It was an explosion of every colour and every sound to exist - beautiful, but overwhelming. It was hard enough keeping track of Em, let alone locating two strangers. 

You looked back down at the photo strip. Both guys were in their early twenties, but one had kept his baby face. He wore a bandana-turned-headband and had long hair. His friend was wide-eyed and had his collar popped in a probable attempt to look cool. More than anything else though, they looked joyful. 

Before you could do much about it, your mind drifted into that land that built stories from tiny fleeting moments. A polite smile could send you spiralling down the soulmate rabbit hole. A casual flirty comment could sustain all your daydreams for weeks. Holding the photograph strip, you wondered about them. Particularly, you wondered about the one with bunny rabbit teeth and ill-fitting leather jacket. He swam in it, so you imagined a whole story of where he got it and why it meant so much and how he'd offer it to you on cold walks home and you'd be wearing it when he proposed and… 

"Y/N?"

"Sorry! What?"

Em laughed. "Food. I said I want food. Let's go see if they have those curly potato stick thingys," she said, pushing you into movement and leading the way to where the smell of food was strongest. 

…

"Did we even pick 'em up?" 

"What?"

Van checked all his pockets. Some even a second time. It wasn't completely unlike him to lose something. "The photos, mate. The ones we just took. We didn't leave 'em there did we?"

Larry was walking ahead of Van, following a trail of something. Maybe it was the smell of fried food, or the sound of a good song, or a pretty girl with stripy pants. He wasn't thinking in the past. 

"Oi! Larry! Mate, slow down. Where you runnin' off too?" 

Larry turned around and shrugged. Van laughed, shaking his head. 

"I'm gonna go check if they're still at the photobooth. I'll meet you over at the bar, yeah?" 

… 

Em was halfway through her curly fries when you decided you needed to get rid of the photos. 

"You stay here. I just gotta go do something real quick," you told her. She barely shrugged. 

Darting through the crowd back to the photobooth, you could see someone had already arrived there. It was a popular little booth, so it didn't surprise you. As you approached, their frame became more distinguishable from the carnival backdrop and their face came into focus. The person looked over at you when you drew to a stop near them. 

His smile was bright but it dropped quickly into an expression of soft confusion. 

"Hiya!" 

Oh no. No no no no. Why did a little 'hiya' make you weak? 

"Ah, hi. Hey… Are you looking for…" you said, offering the photos over. 

He bounced on the spot. "You found 'em! Aw, thanks so much, love! Was they just in 'ere?" 

Nodding, you smiled at how excited he was over something so small. 

"So… Where's your friend with the headband?" 

"Larry? I don't know… At the bar, probably, knowing him," he answered. Not knowing what else to say, you just nodded. "What 'bout you. Was you in here takin' photos by yourself? Pretty girl like you?" 

The brashness made you laugh. He was probably a Leo. 

"Uh… No. No, I was with my friend Emily. She's, ah, getting food," you told him, vaguely gesturing over to that general area. 

The guy nodded, then all at once you could see the idea burst through his brain and flash across his face. Somehow, before the words could escape his mouth, you knew what the proposition was. 

"Me and you then?" he asked as he pulled the tacky red curtain to the side.


End file.
